Bad Boys Are Good
by tweedledee
Summary: Draco wants to win Hermione, must he change?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ivanhoe, any of that stuff. You know that. 

"What?" Hermione squeaked.

Draco gave her a look almost completely his usual trademark smirk – with just a hint of sincerity and pleading in his gray eyes. "I think you should go to the Yule Ball with me."

Hermione wanted to ask him why she would go with an obnoxious git who insulted her friends, called her filthy names, instead she asked curiously "Why would you want to go with me?"

"Well, it would really irritate Potter and the Wease…I mean Weasley. Then" Draco looked at her warily before continuing "There's the fact that you look amazing, are really smart, and "

"And you think a few compliments are enough for me to…?

"Well, there is the part of you getting to dance with the best looking guy at Hogwarts."

"Conceited ape."

"Draco turned away. "I take it that's a no." 

Later in the Gryffandor dormitory, Hermione discussed the incident with Ginny.

"I don't want to tell Ron. Two years ago, when I went with Victor, he accused me of "

"Ron's an idiot." Ginny laughed.

"I know. We dated all last year. It's just that this time Draco may have some awful purpose. Maybe I should say yes and find out what he really wants."

"What if all he wants is a snog?"

"Ugh."

"Hermione, you know he's one of the best looking boys at school."

"That's what he tells me anyway."

Ginny giggled. "Do you think Harry will ask me this year?"

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco curled up on the leather couch, a copy of Ivanhoe, "borrowed" from some first year, on his lap. Reading had become an obsession with Draco lately. As a Slytherin, as a Malfoy, he burned with the desire to succeed, to rule, at any cost. Draco knew, no matter what he said, that Voldemort was a losing proposition. Even his father, eager to grab power, refused to let his son join the Death Eaters. There would be time enough for that, Lucius said, if Voldemort won, In the mean time, they would act as Malfoys always did, straddling two camps, and being loyal only to themselves. Draco, admired his father's strategy.

Draco was terrified that his father, brilliant and ruthless though he was, would be lost. Reading wizarding and muggle history and fiction, Draco wondered why anyone ever proclaimed themselves evil. It seemed to be an immediate path to destruction. Draco wanted to win. So far he had only suffered ignominious defeat.

Beneath his pride in blood and family, Draco feared he lacked the essentials for winning. Where his father was ruthless, Draco knew himself to be spoiled and petty. Time and again he had lost to Potter and his crowd. A Malfoy shouldn't feel unworthy, but deep down, barely admitting it to himself, Draco feared himself to be lacking.

Was that why he started dwelling on Hermione – the Gryffandor superachiever? It wasn't just her newly perfected and radiant smile, or the matured figure, although her looks played a large part in his fantasies, Draco admired Hermione's ambition, her courage, and oh hell, he just admired her. 

It depressed him – like the book he was reading. Hermione, the mudblood, reminded him of the brilliant and beautiful Rebecca. Naturally, she longed for her Ivanhoe, Potter probably, even though the Weasel had managed to keep her attention all of last year. Potter though would probably end up with his princess, little Virginia. He had saved her after all –the Weaselette shouldn't bother worrying – she and Potter seemed destined for eachother. And where did that leave him? Draco, saw himself in the villain, Bois de Guilbert. He yearned for Hermione and she would never sink to him. We'll probably end up hexing each other across a battlefield. I don't want to die like that.

That's why he had asked her to the Yule Ball. Draco was trying to change his role. Without giving up his sense of self, all the petty little wonderful things that made him Draco, he wanted Hermione. If she could love him, then maybe all bad guys weren't doomed.

Should I continue this? I probably will anyway but please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Part Two

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. 

Potions. Draco always had his best ideas in Potions. Maybe it was Snape's inspiration, but seeing Potter and his gang humiliated, even for a few moments, put Draco in a good mood. Petty, sure. Still, Draco derived satisfaction knowing Potter didn't always won, and wasn't universally loved. Aside from the malicious enjoyment of watching Snape give Potter detention, Draco found the chopping and stirring soothing. "The answer is probably really simple" he thought, steeling a peek at Hermione from under his pale lashes. 

"This portion of the potion is extremely delicate." Snape reminded the class before barking once more "Longbottom, omitting the rosemary in a Memory potion defeats the purpose completely. Twenty points from Gryffandor. Maybe you'll remember that next time you brew something."

Draco smirked. That the Gryffandor's were so proud of their house, when they had Neville Longbottom, continuously reinforced his opinion of Gryffandor stupidity. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. Hermione. Draco had to remember the plan. His father often lectured him, reminding him that long term objectives demanded patience, and self-control – two qualities Draco rarely practiced. Sighing, Draco continued stirring. He deliberately didn't look at Hermione, or Potter, or anyone else for the rest of Potions. He hoped they weren't giigling, whispering that Draco could no longer think up insults. That would be humiliating.

"A Malfoy only pays attention to another's opinion when that person can prove useful to him." Lucius had said. 

Draco had assumed he wouldn't need anyone. For sixteen years he had reveled in his family's wealth and background, enjoying the freedom it gave him to say anything. Secure in the love of family, and the support of classmates who feared his father, Draco had thoroughly enjoyed his position. Even the Weasley twins would never have dressed as a dementor. Who else would dare to speak badly of Cedric Diggory? Draco knew he didn't have the reckless bravado of Potter, but he prided himself on his nerve.

Draco controlled himself throughout class promising himself again and again how thrilled he would be once he had triumphed. When class ended, he hurried to the Owelry. Seated on the floor, nibbling on end of a sugar quill, Draco scribbled a few questions on a piece of parchment, and then uttered a duplicating spell. Bribing the owls with the sweets his mother had sent earlier in the week, Draco brushed the crumbs off his hands, and left the owls to deliver their messages.

*******

"Why do I think is Harry Potter's most heroic quality?" Ron read disbelievingly. 

"What do you think is the key to Harry Potter's success? Fred? George? Did you send this?" Harry asked. 

"The entire school has them, Harry." Ginny's observation was drowned out by the twins loud and hysterical denials.

"Don't interrupt us. We want to take the Harry Potter survey."

"I don't think you should." Hermione said. "This could be one of Voldemort's traps. We wouldn't want to accidentally give away any information."

"What information?" Fred joked grabbing at Ginny's paper. "Do you really think Voldemort doesn't know that Harry's green eyes are dreamy?"

"I didn't write that." Ginny protested red faced.

"You just think that." George teased unmercifully. 

Harry tried his best to ignore the commotion. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?" he whispered.

"How?" Ron asked. He tried to clamp down on the jealousy he always felt when Harry effortlessly made it into the spotlight. "You know Harry doesn't enjoy the attention." he told himself firmly. "Even the professors have them."

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "old Snape is glaring at the parchment so hard it should burst into flames."

Then, suddenly, the rolls of parchment disappeared. 

"Oh, Harry, promise you'll be careful." Hermione begged. 

"I don't think that's one of Harry's heroic characteristics." Fred joked before Neville's ingesting a canary cream diverted his attention.

*****

Thoughtful. Brave. Generous. Ugh. Draco knew he was rather biased towards Potter. Loathing was definitely a barrier to understanding – still the glowing adjectives praising the Boy-Who-Lived annoyed the blond boy more than he thought. And they depressed him. "There's no way I can live up to this" he moaned. 

Curled up in a remote corner of the library, near the fireplace, Draco longed to give up. "Maybe Voldemort will triumph and I can remain myself." he thought wistfully. Knowing he had better get rid of the evidence – it wouldn't do to be caught conducting public opinion polls - Draco threw the pages into the flames. 

"Are you burning a book?" 

Draco cursed under his breath. Turning away from the shriveling pages, he turned to face an indignant Hermione. Just what he needed to sink himself further in the bookworm's opinion. 


	3. Part Three

Draco turned his head towards the fireplace. The papers were mostly ash now, beyond recovery. "It was just an old research project.."

"Oh."

Her voice had softened. At least Draco hoped it had. Maybe he could start with guilt. "Why do you always assume I've done something wrong?" he accused.

"Do I really have to answer that? After all the times you called me mudblood, or tried to get us in trouble, or complained about Buckbeak, or…"

"I know. " Draco interrupted. "I've gone out of my way to annoy you."

She looked at him. This frank confession was a mixture of the brash Draco she thought she knew, and something unexpected.

"My invitation to the Yule Ball still holds. Will you go with me?"

"Is that what this is about?" She sounded slightly disappointed. "Even if I didn't loathe you for your actions, do you really think I would ever irritate my friends by going out with you?"

Draco smiled at a sudden flash of inspiration. Forget the bribery, the kindness, the personality change. All he needed was a little persuasion and a little manipulation. He could do this. He would dance with Hermione at the Yule Ball. "What if I took care of Potter and Weaseley?"

"Took care of?" Hermione's voice was shocked. 

"Maybe that came out wrong." Draco amended. "What if they didn't care who your date was? Would you go with me then?"

"Do you honestly believe Harry, or better yet Ron, would ever accept my going out with you?"

"I don't think they should have a say in it, but if I persuaded them would you go with me?"

He seemed so earnest. He seemed so confident. Hermione stared. She knew she should say no, and play it safe. Why would she want to go to the Yule ball with Malfoy? There was absolutely no need for her to promise anything. On the other hand, she was curious. Malfoy's persistence was flattering. "I don't trust you." She said bluntly.

"Obviously." Malfoy didn't seem surprised at her statement. "Very well then. Don't promise me anything, yet. But when your friends encourage you to go with me.."

"Impossible." She interrupted. 

"Don't worry, I won't make you beg." Draco winced as soon as he said the words. He watched ruefully as Hermione stalked off, probably furious for talking to him. Oh well. One ill-advised comment wouldn't provide too much of a setback. 

Draco stood up, stretching cat-like. He was eager to test out his new plan. He didn't want to be like Potter. The Survey had been a stupid little daydream , a half-longed for hope that maybe Potter wasn't a great hero with the entire school mooning after him. He was Draco Malfoy and he would use every deceitful, cunning trick he knew to win Hermione. After all, it was in a good cause, his own.

***** 

Hermione blinked as the arithmancy formulas blurred in front of her tired eyes. Normally, studying invigorated her, but today her mind wanted to focus on only one thing : Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione considered herself a fair person. She enjoyed being appealed to rationally and discussing every side of the question. At heart, the loyal heart of a Gryffandor, she would never be so fair to an enemy that she would endanger her friends. Yet Malfoy seemed to be asking just that.

Alright, she didn't see how dancing with the boy could possibly endanger Harry, although it would certainly bewilder him and irritate Ron. It wasn't like she had a date for this year's ball. 

She would never go with him. End of subject. Hermione bent her head once more over Aithmancy and banished the blond Slytherin from her thoughts.


	4. Part Four

A/N Thank you for reviewing. 

"So Potter, have you found someone desperate enough to go with you to the Yule Ball?"

"Malfoy, when are you going to realize you're not Harry's type." Ron gibed.

Draco curled his fingers into fists as Harry muttered "Ugh that's disgusting." (A/N Don't hate me I ship D/G D/H D/Hr H/Hr and Hr/R.) Did Weasely really think he was stupid enough to unknowingly set himself up for that. Let them be overconfident.

"Poor Potter. Is it that you can't think of anyone who'll say yes, or you're so deluded you believe anyone would go with you, and you just can't make up your mind?"

"I don't think that."

"Does it bother you that no matter what you do, no Slytherin girl would ever give you the time of day?"

"Who'd want to go out with a Slytherin?" Ron said making gagging noises.

"What's your point? " Harry remarked "You couldn't get a Gryffandor to go out with you.

"Potter, everyone knows the Malfoys are blessed with incredible wealth, looks, and charm. You on the other hand, even if I told my housemates I couldn't care less who you dated, even if I encouraged them, praising your good qualities, or rather making them up, well I'm afraid you're just too repellent. "

"You've got to be kidding." Ron laughed.

"I'll tell you what" Draco offered. "I'll bet you that I can persuade, oh I'll give you a fair chance, I'll bet you I can persuade Hermione to go with me to the Yule Ball, whereas you couldn't get any Slytherin as a date."

"Done." Harry said impulsively shaking hand with Malfoy.

"Gotcha." Draco thought. "Good." He smirked. "I'll tell the gals that it might be entertaining to dance with the Great Harry Potter and you can tell Hermione you won't stand in her way when she acts on her attraction to me. Wizards word and all that." Draco walked away from them, his smirk expanding into a broad grin as he heard Ron scream.

"Harry, how could you agree to that!"

"Oh come on, Ron. Hermione would never go out with Malfoy. She's our friend."

"I suppose, but I don't like the idea of that ferret mooching on her."

"She can take care of herself. Besides, it's too late now, I gave my word."

*****

"You what?" It was the first time Hermione had ever been on the receiving end of Madame Pince's shushes, but Harry's account of the bet had startled her.

"I think… that is …if you want to go to the Yule Ball with Malfoy, Ron and I won't stand in you're way" Harry said. "We knew you would consider saying yes."

"I mean why would anyone want to go out with Malfoy?" Ron scoffed. 

"You do realize that in order to win the bet you'll have to dance with Pansy or Millicent to the Yule Ball?"

"I know." Harry dropped his head on the desk. "He just got me so angry."

"Yes." Hermione commented. "Malfoy has a real talent for that."

*****

Hermione cornered Draco outside the Potions classroom.

"Don't say a word, Malfoy. I am not going to the Yule Ball with you. It was a brilliant move and you manipulated them perfectly, but there is no way I would ever go with you."

"You think it was brilliant?" Malfoy asked stunned.

"Sneaky, manipulative, and futile." Hermione revised.

"But brilliant. That's something coming from you."

"Why? You think a Gryffandor can't appreciate a good plan. Ron excels at Wizard chess and "

"No. Because you're the best student at Hogwarts." Draco interrupted.

"It was Hermione's turn to pause, flustered by his admission. "You can't just compliment me and expect me to change my opinion of you." She said after a moment.

"It would be nice, but far too easy." Draco admitted.

"I thought you enjoyed easy victories?"

"Well, usually I'm not stupid but I'm trying to change – not really but – " he stopped hating how the words wouldn't come readily when they lacked barbs. "Look this is important to me. Don't worry about the ball – just meet me later – to talk."

"I shouldn't." She sighed. "Where?"

Draco's grey eyes lit up. "You choose."

"Well, I'll be in the library late studying Transfiguration and then"

"The library's too public" Draco interrupted. "How about… how about the Histor of Magic classroom this evening."

"Not tonight."

"Tomorrow night then."

"Tomorrow night."

A/N Sorry for leaving it there but I have to plot and plan and see where this goes.


	5. Part Five

"So, I said, stick that wand up , or I'll ram it up your nose." Goyle repeated proudly.

"First years." Crabbe said.

"Hey, Draco. Are you lisetening?"

"No. Go away."

"But don't you want to…."

"Now." Draco repeated icily, thankful when his two henchmen lumbered out of the room. 

Draco turned over onto his side and continued mulling over that morning's episode. "She thought the plan was brilliant. She's got to like me. Anyway, she's going to like me," Draco thought. "She thought the plan was brilliant." 

Draco knew he was obsessing. It was just so amazing. This was perhaps the first time anyone had really admired him. Well, his parents… but that was just there way of encouraging him to be his Malfoy best. Draco had learned first year just how relevant his Lucius' and Narcissa's opinions were to his schoolmates. Oh, as a Malfoy he could still intimidate quite a few, but somehow knowing which fork to use at dinner, or how to discern the best wine, wasn't respected at Hogwarts. Snape praised him, but Snape would praise any Slytherin in front of a Gryffandor, and Draco, although soaking up the Potion master's words couldn't really believe them. As for Pansy, and the other girls, Draco's mirror gave him a reason for their clinginess. Nevertheless, none of Pansy's overt flattery had ever made him feel half as wonderful as Hermione's few grudging words.

"This is so wrong." He thought. "If I'm not careful I'll start mooning over her like Longbottom. Ugh." "Malfoy's don't go all soft because some mudblood admits their superiority." He told himself firmly.

Draco rolled over onto his back and stared up at the green hangings. She was going to meet with him tomorrow night. He sighed. This was supposed to be simple. Flash a grin, chat her up, prove to everyone that the definitions of good and evil were bogus. Prove to himself that he was as good, no better than Potter and Weasley. He knew, he had known from the start that it wouldn't be simple. In fact, he had hatched, and rejected, crazy plans involving kidnapping, coercion, etc. What he hadn't expected, hadn't wanted was this hapless, honest Draco, who wouldn't utter a cutting remark, and who daydreamed about snogging Hermione …. Well he hadn't quite reached the former degree of sappiness, and as for snogging Granger, he was a sixteen year old wizard, his hormones should have better discrimination, but so long as he wasn't fantasizing about Moaning Myrtle he could deal with it. 

But what was he going to say tomorrow night?

*****

"Was this some sort of elaborate trap?" Hermione wondered. She didn't like to credit Malfoy with that much deviousness. Thus far, he hadn't really been much of a threat. Annoying yes, insulting definitely - but considering the fact that Harry regularly faced the Drak Lord and death, fairly harmless. Or maybe the smartest girl at Hogwarts was being duped by the most facile flatterer.

Hermione groaned. Naturally she loved being praised for her academic accomplishments. She did work hard for them. Harry and Ron alternated between treating her efforts as some joke, making up excuses before she could drag them off to study, and buttering her up when they needed her to think things through. Ok. So she was exaggerating. Maybe she was a little touchy about her grades, the way Harry was about his scar, She wanted to be appreciated for more than that. She knew Harry and Ron did. Last year had proven to here once and for all that Ron saw her as more than a walking stack of books, but Ron was one of her best friends. That Malfoy could see beyond his prejudices, well that was flattering.

"You're letting him get to you, Hermione." She scolded herself. "He's out to cause trouble of some kind. Look at poor Ginny, moping around the common room, because Harry is now planning to chat up Pansy. " 

"And now I've agreed to meet him. " Hermione wondered what it was he needed to say. She reminded herself that no matter how mad she was at Harry for making her the object of a bet, and for assuming he knew what she would do, she would not, she would absolutely not agree to be Malfoy's date for the ball."

A/N I know. I know. I shouldn't stop here but I want to think about Harry, Pansy, and Ginny. I can't let Draco and Hermione have all of the fun. Ron needs a date too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. tweedledee 


	6. Part Six

A/N Thank you everyone who reviewed: Jolie Anderson, Felicity, Nefer Tawa, Crystalline Lily, Tenshi Mahou, Chirista, Jaded, Draco's Lover, Wondergirl, Alexandra, Lilie Blaze, and Lazy Little Yellow. I really appreciate the reviews. Also sorry for the typos and mistakes in the past few chapters, one of these days I'll reload them – until then sorry.

"Shh. There he is." Pansy giggled.

Millicent put down her glass of pumpkin juice. "Where?"

"No. Don't look."

"Are you really going to do it, Pansy?"

"I might." Pansy said coyly looking at Potter laughing with Seamus and Dean.

Pansy thought back to last night's conversation with Draco. She had sidled up to him where he sat reading a piece of parchment. He crumpled it before she could make out any details. "Letter from home?" she had asked. 

"Father's upset with me again. He doesn't understand why I don't make friends with Potter, worm my way onto the light side, so I can later betray him. Hell, if I were a girl, he'd probably order me to shag the speckled git."

"Draco, I'm sure he doesn't mean"

"Father's a great strategist" Draco went on. "Still, I have my pride. Let Potter have the spotlight while he can. Someday Voldemort will curse the git into oblivion and then it won't matter that all of Hogwarts will be staring at Potter and the girls green with envy at his girlfriend."

Pansy couldn't remember what soothing comment she had made. Her mind had been filled with images of herself in designer robes, hanging on Potter's arm. Lucius Malfoy was powerful. Her father always talked about the importance of alliances. Maybe… 

Pansy stood up abruptly. "See you later Mil." She said quickly before heading in Potter's direction.

****

From his seat at the other end of the Slytherin table, Draco watched Pansy head for Potter. Last night he had wondered if he was laying it on a bit thick, pretending to have received a letter from Lucius, but as usual, Pansy didn't question his statements. "Stupid bint." He thought. "Hermione knows better than to trust me implicitly." His eyes followed Pansy's too-casual progess across the room. Although Draco's true objective was to win Hermione. He didn't particularly want Harry to win the bet. Reflecting that Pansy's clinginess would repel even a desperate Potter, he did his best to convince Pansy to chase after Potter. Hopefully, confronted by Pansy's unsubtle flirting, Potter would forget his goal and run in the other direction. 

He wondered what his father would say if he knew. Very possibly nothing. The best lies are always based on truths and Lucius had been disappointed, in the beginning, at Potter's rejection of Draco, and Draco's subsequent actions. On the other hand, Lucius would never approve of Hermione. The Malfoys had married well for centuries. Draco shuddered. He hated disappointing his father. Sure he whined, and complained, and didn't work as hard as he should, but he knew his parents loved him. Then again, he had never truly done anything to degrade the Malfoy name. "I won't worry about it." Draco decided. "After all, I'm trying to save myself. If Voldemort is defeated again, as he probably will be, I don't want to be the last of the Malfoys, rotting in Azkaban."

Pansy had bumped Potter, draping herself across him. The look on Potter's face was priceless. Where was that Creevey creep when you wanted him. Draco would love having a photo – although he'd have to charm it so Pansy couldn't rip it up, Well, there was no need to stay any longer. Pansy had just stalked off leaving Ron to punch Harry in the arm. Harry looked at Ron, a flush creeping over his face as he realized exactly what he had done. 

Should he say something? Why not? Walking past Potter, Draco smirked "Smooth, Scarhead. Even when I beg Pansy to talk to you, you louse up the opportunity. "


	7. Part Seven

Hermione arrived first, fifteen minutes early actually. Entering the empty classroom she muttered a lighting charm and sat down at one of the desks. After about a minute she stood up and began pacing the room. Then, she sat down again. Another minute passed. "This is ridiculous." She thought. "It's bad enough that I'm meeting him, but I am not waiting for him seated at a desk." Determined not to show any weakness in the strange interaction, Hermione left the room, first dispelling the lighting charm. She would spend the remaining time roaming the corridors, then re-enter on time, or possibly even late.

Shortly after Hermione left, just long enough for them to completely miss each other, Draco entered the deserted room. Setting down a bag on Professor Flitwick's desk, he produced a silver candelabra and candle, and with a quick Incendio set the wick alight. Then sitting on the edge of the desk, he waited.

Draco Malfoy, dressed in black, silver hair gleaming in the flickering candlelight, was utterly gorgeous. 

"Wow." was Hermione's first thought. This was followed by "I am in so much trouble" and a more analytical "conceited jerk – posing there like some model." All she said was "I thought you wanted to talk."

"I do. " He looked away from her stare. "I wouldn't object to snogging you senseless but – no don't go – the lights aren't just some romantic cliché, I thought we'd attract less attention from Filch if there was less light."

"Right." Hermione said not knowing if she believed him, and not certain if she wanted to believe him.

"So, have a seat."

Hermione perched on the edge of Flitwick's chair. "Ok, spill it. Why all this? Why me?"

"Which answer won't get me slapped?" Draco mumbled.

"Come on Malfoy."

"I'm getting to it Granger. It's just I'd be more comfortable hexing you."

"Do you want the real reason?"

"Aren't you going to lie to me?"

"I can't think of a good one. I had a whole bunch worked out, but then I remembered something."

"What?"

"You only agreed to meet me after that sickeningly sweet and sincere exchange earlier. Is that how it was with you and Weasley – all honesty and"

"None of your business!"

"Sorry. Just curious how the other sort do it."

"What normal people who believe in treating each other decently? People who don't necessarily have Wizarding blood for eight generations back?"

"No. Yes. Good guys. Heroes."

"This is the most bizarre conversation I've ever had." Hermione said shaking her head slowly. "And that includes the one with Fred and George in the basement of the Burrow."

"So tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me what I have to do to get you to like me, Hermione? And I mean me, not some wind-up wizard imitating Potter, pretending he's happy being second-best."

"This isn't a trick is it? I mean you're not playing games."

"Well, if I am" Draco said, taking her hand, his eyes darkening, "I'm using my true feelings as bait."

Hermione stared at him, her hand still in his. "I don't know. I can't promise that I'll fall in love with you. I won't even promise to try."

"Covering all the bases aren't you." Draco said snidely.

"Draco, I'm sorry. It's just I don't see where I come into this. Why me?"

"Oh. You want flattery? A few pretty words borrowed from some long dead poet? Or maybe I should show you." With his other hand, Draco cupped Hermione's face, and brought his head close to hers. 

Light, feathery, hesitant, Draco's lips touched Hermione's, lifted briefly, before he returned his mouth to hers. Heady, intoxicating, urgent. Draco seemed to be trying to communicate more than just a momentary passion. And while they pressed together, Hermione inching closer towards him, her free hand reaching up to the back of his neck, and then the silky softness of his hair, forgot to think about ulterior motives, and old quarrels, let her brain peruse this new fascinating subject, memorizing all the details of this fabulous kiss.

This is what he wanted. This is what he had dreamed of, alone in his dorm. He hadn't truly expected this amazing response. Later, he would rue the too frank conversation leading up to the kiss. He would worry whether Hermione would betray his feelings to her friends, laughing at his vulnerability. He would deny that anything special had happened, that the kiss was worth the risk. For now, Draco soared high and fast, reveling in every moment of the embrace. 

They broke apart. 

Belatedly, Hermione removed her hand from Draco's grasp. He let her. 

"This doesn't mean you've won." She said finally. "I won't go with you to the Yule Ball." 

"To hell with the Yule Ball. And what do you mean won? What makes you think this all about me?" Draco asked angrily.

"It is. Isn't it? You said you didn't want to change and everyone knows Draco Malfoy is a selfish, conniving, sneaky, prat." Hermione snarled, furious with herself for caving in.

"Good." Draco snarled back. "When you fall for me, you'll do so with your eyes open. No whining to Potter that I deceived you" The last was uttered to an empty room.


	8. Part Eight

"I was such a bitch." Hermione thought, shocked over the kiss and the words they had hurled at each other afterwards. "He'll never want to speak to me again." While the feeling accompanying this realization wasn't near the misery of third year when Ron refused to speak with her, she suspected she would regret being so cruel to Draco.

For one thing he was a great kisser. Granted Hermione didn't have Lavender's experience, but --"oh forget about the kiss" she told herself. "You were only curious. Now you know. End of subject."

What about this new Draco: open and seemingly guileless, wearing his insecurities with the panache of designer robes. His persistence, his allegedly desperate need of her was flattering, gratifying, rather than annoying. 

'You're wasting too much time on him. Draco, no Malfoy, when did you start thinking of him as Draco?, can't possibly be on the level, and even if he were, one kiss doesn't excuse years of bad behavior. From now on, you're going to stay out of arms reach. I don't care if he trails you around the halls of Hogwarts." She thought. 

*****

"Hermione, we need your help?" Harry explained. "I need it, I'm the one who made that stupid bet."

"It certainly was stupid." Hermione muttered.

"Right. Well I had the perfect opportunity and somehow I annoyed Pansy, and do you think there's something particular I should do to change her mind, or do I need to ask Millicent?"

"Just give up the bet. I won't go with Draco, you won't go with a Slytherin.. You'll both be equally hated by each other's houses, status quo remains on balance."

"Hermione, we don't want to lose the bet." Ron reminded her.

"Oh, are you going to dance with a Slytherin too?" she asked Ron.

"I haven't asked anyone to the ball yet." Ron mumbled. "Unless you want to go with me?"

"Gee thanks. Ron, I don't want to ruin a romantic evening for you if you had someone else you wanted to ask."

"You're the best Herm. So how should Harry sweettalk Pansy – it absolutely amazes me that Malfoy kept his word and talked to her."

"Encouraged her. We didn't exactly encourage you to go with him, did we?" Harry said, feeling guilty. "I feel I should tell you to…" 

"That's enough." Hermione had to end that train of thought. "Don't worry about honor, and encouragement. Draco's probably doing everything possible to win – that doesn't mean he's playing fair. I'm sure he'll cheat if he can."

"How can you cheat at this?" Ron asked puzzled "and when did you start calling him Draco?"

"t doesn't matter. I won't help you. I couldn't even begin to imagine the twisted workings of a Slytherin's mind, and I'd rather not try."

"I'll help." Ginny volunteered from the doorway.

Harry turned to her "Really?".

He wasn't the only one surprised by Ginny's offer. They were all dumbfounded. 

"I don't know if it will work, but I'll try."

"You're a brick, Gin." Harry said warmly – trying to ignore the too pleased expression on her face. "We could start planning now."

"No. " Hermione said. "Ginny and I are supposed to be working on a project, and you two still have to do your Divination homework."

"I guess you're right Herm." Harry said.

"Come on Harry," Ron poked him in the arm "this time we won't have to make up anything dreadful, you're going to the ball with Pansy Parkinson should be shocking enough."

As soon as the boys left, Hermione turned to Ginny. "What was that about?"

"I'm gong to help Harry win the bet."

"But … you don't want him to go with Pansy Parkinson. I thought you'd be miserable. Weren't you hoping he'd ask you to the Yule Ball?"

"Of course I was hoping, and of course I don't want him to go with Pansy, but I'm going to help him."

"Ginny, I know you're not quiet and meek so why are you acting like a carpet for Harry to tread on?"

"I' m not. Hermione, I've got a plan."


	9. Part Nine

"A plan." Hermione uttered the word with loathing. "As if there haven't been enough bets, plots, and counterplots."

"Hermione… . what's wrong?"

"He's driving me crazy."

"Harry or Ron?" Ginny asked. "They only want Harry to win the bet."

"No Draco." Hermione flung a pillow across the room. "Between the conversations and the kiss"

"Draco, you kissed Malfoy?" Ginny's voice squeaked incredulously.

"Well, he kissed me, but I didn't exactly shove him away."

"You kissed Malfoy."

"Would you stop saying that. I know perfectly well it was a stupid thing to do. This whole bet is part of some crazy plan to get me to like him."

"Why does he care?' Ginny asked. "I mean besides the obvious uhm "

"I don't know. He seems to be going through some sort of crisis. I never thought I was the type to want needy guys."

"Please. That whole family doesn't need a thing – except to be ground into the dust with the rest of Voldemort's supporters."

"But I just didn't think of those things. Somehow, at the time, I didn't care. It was terrifying."

"Hermione, you've got to care. He would kill Harry, me, you, anyone who opposed him, who didn't fawn on him in a heartbeat."

"I know but he's not Lucius, and he's not Voldemort, and…"

"And I would never have thought you'd betray"

"Of stuff it Ginny. I'm not betraying anyone. It was a kiss, an experiment, not an oath."

"I'm sorry." Hermione. "I'm the last one who should talk, considering that whole mess first year."

"That wasn't your fault, Ginny."

"It was. I should have been smarter. I should have known better than to trust the diary. You've always been sensible. You even had McGonagal check Harry's firebolt."

"I know." Hermione said. "That's why this is eating at me. I don't like doing stupid, dangerous, things, at least not without Ron or Harry."

"So you're not going to go to the Yule Ball with him? "

"I never said I would." 


	10. Part Ten

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I've been celebrating the holidays and trying to figure out my plot. Thanks for the reviews.

"This is ridiculous." Draco fumed silently. It was Care of Magical Creatures. Normally he hated the bloody class: the monsters, the teacher, teacher's pet, Potter, but he absolutely loathed today's lesson. Wasn't it bad enough that he had humiliated himself with Granger? Failed abysmally to crack that shield of suspicion? Discovered that the oft touted Malfoy sex appeal fell short of winning over one nose-always-pressed-in-a-book, formerly hair-challenged, scar-head loving, Gryffandor girl? No, the worst was standing three feet from that judgement –impaired witch, with Pansy clinging to his arm, both trying to save face. Sour Grapes Rule #1 If you can't get what you want, pretend you don't want it. 

Hermione seemed to be content sticking close to Weasel and Potter. She had managed to avoid looking at him, by standing right in front of Hagrid the entire class. Draco, like any normal student, preferred to stay as far away from the teacher and his horrendous creature of the day as possible. This was especially true after his accident third year. Nothing is more humiliating than having your plan foiled. Somehow, although probably with Potter's help, Buckbeak had managed to escape McNair's axe, and Draco would rather not lose again so obviously. 

Still, he couldn't allow Hermione to have everything her own way. Shrugging off Pansy's arm, he pushed his way to front of the group, standing just behind Hermione. Ugh. What were those things? 

Tuning out Hagrid's booming voice, he let his mind wander back to their assignation. Where had he gone wrong? Unobtrusively, he stole a look at Hermione, hand raised to answer some stupid question only she would possibly think worth knowing. She didn't seem to care that he was standing so close their robes were practically touching. She wasn't agonizing over anything. "Whoever said Gryffandor's were all heart, didn't know what they were talking about!" Draco scowled.

"There's got to be a way. I can't admit defeat. I'm still in school. Think what failure, at my age will do? I'd never rise above it? Why I'd lose all my confidence. Father would be so disappointed if he knew. Mother would just give me that look, the one that says she loves me and knows I'd succeed if only I weren't so pathetic. No, a Malfoy may hit a few snags, but ultimately we succeed. Of course, this is all part of the Malfoy heritage, and truthfulness has never been our family's strong suit…"

He rambled on in this sort of internal monologue, until Pansy nudged him that Hagrid was done lecturing, and that everyone was heading back towards the castle. Draco didn't mind missing the lecture, although he hoped Pansy had paid attention, he could hardly count on Crabbe and Goyle as a reputable source for notes and homework. 

"I need to do something." Draco thought. "If only I could blackmail her, or something." His mind conjured up an image of Hermione tearfully pleading that she'd do anything for him. He smirked, then his face fell. For six years he had been trying to get Potter and his gang into trouble with little success. There was almost no chance he'd discover anything about Hermione She'd have better luck finding something on him. 

Inspiration came quickly and suddenly. Hermione didn't trust him – was afraid of his overtures. She clearly felt at a disadvantage. He could use that, if he was willing to risk/humiliate himself further. If he made her think she held all the cards, maybe… Maybe these schemes were too convoluted, but Draco thought this one just might work. 

***

"Ginny, do you really think that will work?" Harry asked.

"I won't do it unless you want me to?" Ginny said, not answering his question.

"It's a stupid bet …."

"Don't worry Harry."

***

He had Goyle trip her outside of the Library, and while she was picking up her books, he dropped the fragment of parchment in with her things. Not a very original tactic, but sufficient for the purpose. Then an hour later, while she was busy over her books, his parchment poking out underneath, although presumably still unread, he marched up to her table and slammed her text shut. 

"Ok Granger." He hissed. "Give it back."

She looked up, puzzled and annoyed.

"That," he made a swipe for it with one hand, and as expected, Hermione grabbed hold of it. 

"Look. No one will believe you anyway. Just give it back." He said, trying to appear nervous, which of course he was but for a completely different reason.

"Believe what?" Hermione eye's strayed to the scrap. "What scurrilous thing have you been up to?"

He didn't answer her, just let her imagination do his work for him. 

"Let's make a deal. You don't tell anyone about that and I'll …." He faltered.

"You'll…?" 

Draco could tell Hermione was curious, disapproving but curious.

"I'll … well what do you want?" This was the dangerous part of the plan. Any Slytherin would take as much as they would get, and any Gryffandor would turn him in. Draco hoped fervently that Hermione was human enough to want to make him suffer herself- but he decided to help his chances with a well-placed insult. "Typical bookworm, you wont figure out how to make the most of this opportunity unless I tell you – unfortunately for you I don't teach remedial blackmailing."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. What was he playing at? Near as she could tell the paper was blank. Either he didn't know it, and thought she was holding on to some incriminating evidence, or the paper only appeared blank through some spell, or and Hermione's eyes bored into Draco, or he was using this to manipulate her. 

Blinking, Hermione tried to clear the preposterous idea from her thoughts. Impossible – he wouldn't set this all up to…. How could she test this . Be logical Hermione.

"She's going for it." Draco fought hard to keep the smirk from his face. "Anyone who takes this long to decide whether or not to turn me in has to be thinking of an angle. That just doesn't seem right though" he thought. "How will corrupting Granger help me. I want her to like me against her better judgement – not because she's got a cruel streak that mirrors mine." Draco's internal arguemrnt was cut short by the sight of the paper Hermione was tapping against her robe. Shit! What had he done with the right paper? Why the hell did he like schemes so much when this one was turning into a farce. Now how was he supposed to get that stinking piece of parchment back and.. 

It was true. She had seen the desperate disbelief in his eyes. The idiot had set this all up to trick her. If he had really committed some horrible act, Hermione would have felt honor bound to turn him in, but this… Draco had deliberately put himself in her power. Hermione's eyes glowed. Perhaps she should gibe him a bit of what he wanted, make him squirm. And then she would prove to him that his immature stunts, like cuddling up to Pansy Parkinson, had not effect on her whatsoever. 

"I would never stoop to blackmail." Hermione said coldly. Was that disappointment or relief in his eyes? 

"Oh yes the high and mighty Gryffandor." Draco sneered more out of habit than anything else. He felt as if his brain had melted down from the pressure of too many unlikely half formed schemes to salvage the situation. And under that was this wonderful feeling that this girl, who he reluctantly admired and respected, wasn't endangering his good opinion. 

"And I'll retreat to our high tower to think – I don't want to bungle this opportunity you've so kindly given me." Hermione smiled. 

"Give me that paper now." Draco demanded with somewhat less than his usual command.

"This." Holding up the paper, Hermione muttered a charm shrinking it to the perfect size to fit into her gold locket. Snapping the locket shut she smiled "I'll keep this to remind me of "

"You don't need that to remind you of me." 

It wasn;t the words, rather his tone of voice which startled Hermione. He was practically purring. He was leaning towards her. This shift was too sudden to be real. The calculating swine. She knew his passion for her was fake.

Draco stepped closer to Hermione and when she retreated moving further away from the desk, he stepped quickly around the inconvenient piece of furniture and continued his pursuit, slowly driving her back against the wall. "That's it Granger" he thought. "I've almost got you."

She felt the library wall at her back, the rows of books screening them from anyone who might enter. One of his arms blocked her, the rest of his body barred the other direction. Hermione's heart was pounding, partly from anger, mostly from excitement.

"Don't even think about kissing me." It was meant to be an order, it ended up a whisper, perhaps even an invitation.

"I wish you'd tell me how to stop" he mumbled lips separated from hers by such a small space.

He sounded almost sincere. Hermione decided to find out how sincere. One kiss wouldn't really change anything, would it? "Propinquity" Hermione announced. "Familiarity breeds contempt and all that. I don't suppose I could feel any more contempt for you than I normally do and I don't know how you've lost sight of your alleged hatred for me but, I suppose"

"If this is your way of asking me to kiss you." Draco drawled "you need to work on your technique." He didn't give her an opportunity to reply. 

"I could get used to this." Hermione thought. Kissing Draco Malfoy was every bit as wonderful as she remembered, better perhaps, because this time she knew it was going to happen. His lips were hard on hers, demanding, one hand, not the one keeping her a prisoner, was hoveringe near her ribcage. "Is he going for my breast, or the locket underneath my robe?" Hermione wondered.

Her question was answered a moment later when his hand cupped her flesh through the robe. "One more moment." Hermione told herself, before pushing him away.

He stopped immediately although definitely reluctantly. 

"What is this all about?" Hermione asked walking around him and seating herself on the desk.

"I should think that would be obvious." Draco said a bit sulkily. 

"So far nothing is obvious. Forget you're a Slytherin for a moment and explain exactly what you want me to do – I mean aside from all this which is not going to happen."

"And you think I'm the one with the ego – one kiss and you think I'll spill my secrets."

"You're trying to duck the question. Listen, Draco, I'm not going to get involved in anything that will hurt my friends, especially not for some stuck-up, overbred, pawn of the Dark Lord."

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"A pawn. At least I don't want to be."

"No. I don't see you taking orders very well." Hermione mused, trying not to look at his lips. 

"Ok. If you want cards on the table" Malfoy perched on a desk opposite Hermione, "Harry Potter's going to win. I don't want to lose – but I don't want to change – Malfoy's don't do halos."

"And?" Hermione prompted.

"I thought if I could get you to fall for me, the way I am, I'd be setting a new precedent "

"I can't believe this!" Hermione screeched as his words sunk in. "you think I'm going to fall in love with you and thereby save you from the dark fate you so richly deserve."

"Why are you so mad? It doesn't involve your friends."

"It doesn't involve you either – you ferret!" 

"Hermione" he said reaching out to her.

She jumped off the desk "and it won't involve me either! "

Once again Draco was left in an empty chamber. "I don't get this truth stuff" he thought angrily.


	11. Part Eleven

_He didn't know what I was talking about._ Hermione fumed._ Did he think I would be flattered by his heartless, calculating plan? I don't plan to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, but I absolutely won't fall in love with him when he has no intention of returning my feelings! _

Fifteen minutes of pacing, and Hermione started to think beyond Draco's startling declaration. _He meant what he said though, about not wanting to be a pawn. _

***

Draco sat alone in the Astronomy Tower, having scared off all the couples. His plans were all ruined. Not only had he insulted Hermione Granger, this time completely unintentionally, but he hadn't retrieved the blank piece of paper, and was frustrated because it was unlikely she would ever speak to him, let alone kiss him again. 

_Maybe I should ask Father's opinion._ Draco thought. _I don't have to tell him the details. Of course if I don't tell him, he'll have someone spy on me until he finds out the whole story so much as I'd like his advice I'd better not. _

"Draco?"

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. "Forget that. We all know why people come up here. Well, who are you waiting for?"

"Are you waiting for anyone?" Hermione asked. She had been surprised and annoyed when the Marauder's map had shown Draco's whereabouts. 

"Yes. For you to leave."

"I came up here to talk to you."

For the first time Draco looked at her. He didn't say anything , just stared at her disbelievingly. "Talk then, if that's what you want."

"I have no intention of becoming romantically involved with you."

"You've made that abundantly clear." Draco interrupted.

"But I feel I ought to help you. I mean, if you feel that overwhelmed by events."

"Overwhelmed?"

"You know, the Dark Lord, the pressure to become a Death – Eater. If I help you, I'd be helping more than just - "

"Oh spare me your reasoning. Go peddle your Gryffandor goody-goody self to some other-"

"Stop being so damn proud! I'm willing to help you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

_It wans't the way he wanted it. She pitied him. _

Hermione sat down beside him, and wrapped her hand around hers. "Friends?"

_He was going to gag. Friends. Thist was the death knell for Draco Malfoy. No passion. Just friendship._

He looked into her eager eyes. He wanted to kiss her and strangle her and instead all he said was "Thanks."


	12. Part Twelve

_Friends. He never would have expected to be sitting in the Astronomy Tower with Hermione Granger, his new friend. _

"The easiest way is for you to just renounce your loyalties to the Death Eaters. Everyone will applaud your decision."

"If you're that naïve I doubt we'll be friends long – someone, probably me, will push your simple self off the tower."

"Your complicated maneuverings haven't gotten you anywhere?"

"I don't think you understand – I don't want to be one of the good guys, I just want the happy ending."

"Selfish – but exactly what I would expect from you." Hermione leaned against him, enjoying the repartee. It was similar to fighting with Ron, sharper though, because she knew she had to constantly watch herself. She always enjoyed a challenge.

"That's what I'm trying to break out of. I don't like playing this role."

"Look, Draco, you don't have to go to extremes." Hermione explained patiently "It's quite possible for you to not be a Death-Eater and still refrain from being nice, sweet, and saving the world. Not that I think you should refrain but the idea seems to be causing you trauma."

"I'm not a Death-Eater. I don't particularly care for the bowing and scraping – although the inducing fear part is enticing" he smiled at Hermione's glare "But Father agrees that it's redundant to have two in the family."

"Your father doesn't want you to be a Death Eater?" Hermione was truly shocked.

"No, he's kept me out of Voldemort's way so far."

"But your father, Harry saw him, he enjoys torture and killing…"

"Leave my father alone." Draco said coldly. He made as if to get up, but Hermione yanked at his sleeve drawing him back down.

"Ok. I'm sorry. If we're friends, I shouldn't insult your family."

"All these rules. I hope you don't expect me to stop harassing your friends."

"Don't change the subject. You can't have everything. You can't expect people to give you a second chance if you don't show them a different view. Ok. You're not officially part of Voldemort's youth squad – no one really believes it."

"They can see I don't wear his bloody mark." Draco hissed throwing back his robe and displaying the pale smooth skin.

"Why won't you do something positive? Talk to Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, help us stop him."

"So I can be an insignificant cog, unworthy of mention in the legend of Harry and co. I can't go crawling for help, begging for them to listen to me. It's weakness."

"And what is this then…how do you classify this in your dog eat dog view of the world?" She looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. I don't know what this is. Is this really just about friendship Hermione? Is that all this is?"

He was being honest and she couldn't lie – even though she wanted too, "No. You've burrowed into my clear conscience like some naughty little thought. I don't know what this is –but I know what it can't be."

"How can I bear this constant rejection?" Draco sighed melodramatically.

"How can I bear being used? Just because I'm crazy enough to enjoy this doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to yield blindly. You have to care too."

"Slytherin's aren't noted for their bravery. If a Gryffandor fears this, why should I be any more valorous?"

"Because you need this more." Hermione stated baldly. 

Draco was silent. She had spoken the truth. He did this, her, more.


	13. Part Thirteen

He wanted to hurt her. Why should he be the only one who felt the knife twist in his vitals? The Draco Malfoy of two weeks ago would rip her to shreds – but that Draco would never be sitting next to her.

"I want you to call off the bet."

"What?" Draco said. 

"Neither of you are getting anywhere and I'm worried about Ginny."

"What does this have to do with Ginny? Am I supposed to be some sort of matchmaker now?"

Hermione laughed. "No. I just don't like seeing Ginny hurt."

"Blame your precious, oblivious Potter for that. Besides, I'm going to win the bet."

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"We weren't friends then. Shouldn't you show me some support too?"

Hermione swallowed. "How did you manage to twist this around?"

"I've got skills. So are you going with me? A nice friendly little.."

"I can't let Harry down."

"Fine. I'll make Pansy go with him so it'll be a tie – but he has to ask her Hermione."

"I suppose a tie wouldn't be so bad."

"Then you'll go with me."

"You won't wear that hideous black robe with the collar will you?"

"It was a designer robe!"

"We all thought it made you look like a vicar."

He ignored the insult. It's not like Potter or Weasley had any fashion sense. "You'll go with me?"

"Yes."

Hermione watched Draco's smile slowly spread over his face. _Wow. Who needs to look at the stars?_

***

"You give up so easily, Pansy."

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked. "My scroll is an inch longer than necessary."

"I mean that aborted seduction scene with Potter a few days ago. And here I thought a Parkinson always got her man."

"But Draco, I want to go with you."

"It's sweet of you to ask, Pansy, but I've already made other arrangements."

***

"Are you sure this is how they did it Myrtle?" 

"Oh yes. Never a word for poor Myrtle. No one ever has a word for poor dead Myrtle."

Ginny looked up from her cauldron. "I'm sorry. I know exactly how you feel. I promise I'll come visit."

Myrtle floated down towards the red-headed girl. "So what exactly are you trying to do?"

"It's simple really. Harry Potter will go to the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson."


	14. Part Fourteen

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Once again I apologize for the obvious mistakes. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would brainstorm ways to beat Potter at Quidditch, to get in the pages of Witch Weekley as the most Shaggable Boy, to take over the wizarding world, but tonight, Draco Malfoy was content just to think about Hermione. _She said yes._ _I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me for long. _ At this point Draco's thoughts turned to other things he hoped Hermione wouldn't be able to resist. _As if that will ever happen._ Draco thought grumpily. 

_I can see us now, making our appearance at the Yule Ball. Everyone is watching us, but Hermione is looking only at me. I'm definitely looking at her. She's wearing something similar to what she wore fourth year. Blue looks great on her. Her robe fits her like a second skin, sort of low cut, and I manage to surreptitiously peek at her cleavage. Wow. After a few dances,slow dances, with our bodies pressed together closer than that glaring McGonagall would like, we move over to the punch bowl. Hermione doesn't seem to notice or care that Crabbe and Goyle have improved the brew. I sort of stroll with her outside, behind some of the bushes. I'm looking into her eyes, and I lean forward and kiss her. Just another wonderful kiss like the two we've already shared. We're pressing against each other hungrily. I break away from her mouth, and press my lips first against her throat and then journeying down to bury my face between her breasts. And then she stops, moves away, and says – "Draco , how many times do I have to tell you, we're just friends." _

_Damn it. Even in my fantasies, Hermione gives me shit. _

***

"Ron, I don't know if I can do this. It's not like I have a great track record here."

"Harry, there's only two days before the Yule Ball. You have to ask Pansy, or Millicent, or someone from Slytherin."

"I know. I wish I hadn't made this stupid bet in the first place."

"Harry, you would have had to ask someone."

"Oh, and who's your date going to be."

Ron gulped. "Well, Hermione did sort of say she would go with me if I hadn't found someone else."

"When did she say that?"

"Harry, you were right there it was right after you made the bet. If I hadn't lined up a date, I'd probably be fighting you for Pansy Parkinson. Yeah right."

"Ok. I'm going to ask her." Harry said.

"Hey Harry, you've got to see this picture we found of Professor Binns." Fred called out.

Harry headed towards the twins, who were laughing over an old yearbook.

"Harry, what about Pansy?"

"I'll ask her later." Harry promised.

_He's deliberately jeopardizing his chance. I have to help him before Malfoy starts gloating. _

****

After twenty minutes searching, Ron finally camped outside the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, and waited. Half an hour later, irritated by the heckling of passing students, and defying Snape's order to get the hell out of there, Ron's persistence paid off, as Pansy exited the portrait.

Hearing more voices, Ron grabbed Pansy's wrist and started dragging her along the corridor.

"Get your hands off me , Weasley." She screeched. "I'll have to take another bath."

Ron's face turned red, but he didn't answer until they came to an empty classroom. He pushed Pansy inside and closed the door.

"Just listen to me, please." He said.

Pansy, shook out her robes, looked at him down the end of her nose, and said "Ok. Talk."

"Harry, really wants to go to the Yule Ball with you."

The change in Pansy was instantaneous. Her eyes widened. A goofy grin erased her previous haughty expression. "He does?" she squeaked. "I mean of course he does, why wouldn't he want to?" She paused. "Why isn't he asking me himself."

Ron tried not to look at Pansy. He didn't like her much, ok at all, but lying still didn't make him comfortable. He had a brief image of his mom yelling at him. Then he saw Draco's sneering face. This was all in a good cause. Harry needed his help. "Uh, Harry's a bit shy around girls, I mean one's he likes." Ron said, hoping Harry would forgive him.

"Oh," Pansy said. "Why didn't he owl me? Or send candy, flowers, jewelry?" Pansy asked. Not that she really cared. For the first time in her life, a guy was asking her out, instead of her inveigling an invitation. And for Harry Potter to want to go out with her, just when she had decided to pursue him, Pansy decided she believed in fate after all,

"Well, he doesn't really know you very well." Ron said hoping his explanation would work. "If you tell me what you like, I'm sure he'll send flowers and stuff."

"That's so sweet." Pansy said. "I have some parchment here, and a quill, if you wait a moment I can make a list."

_Bugger._ Ron thought _Now I've got to send her stuff. _

***

"I've done it." Ginny exclaimed triumphantly, pouring the potion into several flasks and carefully placing them in the pocket of her school robes. _Now for the note._ She thought. _I don't think Harry has ever seen Pansy's writing, so if I owl him, he shouldn't suspect anything. Please don't let him hate me for this. I know he'd want to win the bet fairly, but I want to go to the ball with him so badly. I've never really done anything wrong before – the diary doesn't really count and turning Ron's sweater pink was an accident. Besides, it's not like Harry has never used Polyjuice Potion before._

***

Dear Mom and Dad, 

School's wonderful as usual. Professor Vector assigned a really exciting project and I think I can work on some extra credit assignments over the Holidays. 

Hermione paused. There was so much she wanted to tell them but…__

_ Dear Mom and Dad,_

_ I just thought you'd want to know that your little girl is obsessing over Draco Malfoy. Just the possibility of seeing him sets my pulse racing, and his kisses. No I don't think you want to hear about the effect his kisses have on me. _

_ I've promised to go with him to the Yule Ball and now I feel like a traitor. I feel so clichéd, like I should be floating with the clouds, or singing in the bath, or some other silly and very un-Hermione like action. _

_ But when I'm with him, I feel very much myself. Victor, treated me like some wonderful, precious object, and I loved it. He was so sweet – especially considering Ron's asinine behavior. And Ron, well I will always love Ron. I've liked him since the first year of Hogwarts. But Draco, when I see myself in Draco's eyes I'm terrified, and thrilled, and flattered, and… He has this ridiculous vision of me – this idea of using my morals, instead of developing his own. It's just that when I'm with him, I feel beautiful, sexy, powerful, brilliant. It's probably a reflection of his own ego. What the great Draco Malfoy finds appealing must be so. It's just that when I'm with him I'm always on my toes. And ok admit it, when I'm with him I'm always dreaming of mussing that too perfect hair, of unbuttoning those robes. I bet he has a great body._

Hermione grimaced. No she definitely would never write that to her parents. They were wonderful and extremely supportive. Certainly she'd confided in her mother before. Somehow though, Hermione felt she had to struggle with this muddle all on her own.


	15. Part Fifteen

A/N Sorry for the delay and for the briefness of this update. I just thought I should write something while I figure out what's going on.. I'll try to make the next update soon and yes it will be about the ball. Thanks for the reviews. 

The time before the Yule Ball passed swiftly for Hermione, mostly because she was preoccupied with keeping out of everyone's way. She didn't want to explain to Ron or Weasley, she didn't want to cause a stir – yet. Hermione wrapped herself in her books, and if occasionally she flipped through Madam Malkin's dress robe catalog, imagining herself in first the red one with the cinched in waist and then the turquoise one with the sheer sleeves, no one peered over her Unabridged Version of _Hogwarts a History_ to see what she was really reading.

Ron was also pouring through books, the lyrics of wizarding music groups, card greetings. Several times during the day he owled Pansy with messages (in Harry's name). Hermione, had told him again and again that it was the thought that counted. Ron, who hadn't yet managed to corner Harry and explain the plan, hoped that the effusive compliments would make up for the lack of gifts. Having spent most of his pocket money on Holiday presents, and Chudley Cannon's memorabilia, he couldn't afford t o give Pansy anything. _Besides, why should I spend money on Harry's date?_

Harry, wasn't worried about the Yule ball. Yesterday, after a very strange note from Pansy, asking him to meet her by Hagrid's Hut, he had blurted out his invitation to the ball. He had agreed, amazed at his good fortune, arranged a time and place to meet her, and then after that thankfully brief and not unpleasant conversation headed back to the Gryffandor Common Room to reread the latest Quidditch Results and Commentary. His calm was unruffled by Pansy passing a note o him in Potions saying she'd be ready at seven this evening and she understood he was too shy to ask her out formally. Harry supposed that technically she had asked him out by Hagrid's hut yesterday, but attributed the weird note and the change in pick up time and location to Slytherin volatility.

Draco, seethed, at Hermione's unaproachability. Overall, he supposed not having a chance to talk to her, much as he longed to , was for the best. He really didn't want to accidentally tick her off before the ball. Forging an owl from his parents, Draco left Hogwarts for a quick trip to Diagon Alley. If Hermione didn't like his dress robes, he supposed he should get ones she might like. Trying on robe after robe of his favorite black, Draco snapped at the obsequious salesperson who claimed he looked wonderful in everything. Naturally, Draco knew he looked good in everything but how was that supposed to help him decide. 


	16. Part Sixteen

A/N Thanks for not murdering me. IÕve been having fun reading everyone elseÕs fics and of course IÕve been sidetracked by (gasp) real life. 

Later, Dumbledore would say that the events surrounding the Yule Ball were like a French farce Ð at which point Professor Snape would usually snort. At any rate, the morning of the ball, Hermione still hadnÕt told her best friends about her date with Draco.

ÒHarry, I have something to tell you.Ó Hermione mumbled.

Harry looked up from his Firebolt. ÒYeah.Ó

ÒStop polishing that stupid broom Ð this is important.Ó

ÒYouÕre grouchy all of a sudden. Look, I told you there was no need to start that History of Magic essay yet.Ó

ÒOh that. I finished that a week ago. Harry, why havenÕt you finished it?Ó 

ÒWhat did you want to tell me?Ó Harry said eager to get away from talk of homework.

ÒIÕm going to the ball with Draco Malfoy.Ó

ÒHermione, you donÕt have to say that to get my attention. I told you I was listening.Ó

ÒIÕm not joking, Harry. IÕm going to the ball withÓ

Òwith Malfoy Ð I heard you the first time. Why?Ó

ÒAre you really going to make me say it?Ó Hermione asked, hoping Harry would be less dense than usual.

ÒWould it be too much to hope that youÕre under some kind of spell?Ó

ÒIÕm sorry. I just thougtht yiu ought to know before the ball.Ó

ÒAre you going to tell Ron, or are you going to let the shock kill him?Ó

Hermione sank down in a chair next to Harry. ÒHow? I mean youÕre being an awfully good sport, but Ron will never understand.Ó

ÒJust tell him, quickly.Ó

ÒWell where is he?Ó

ÒI donÕt know. HeÕs been awfully preoccupied lately. Always has some parchment in his hand.Ó

ÒDo you think heÕs working on some extra credit?Ó Hermione asked hopefully. She was always reminding Ron that extra credit could be useful.

ÒHermione, I know youÕre going to the ball as MalfoyÕs date but hell hasnÕt quite frozen over yet.Ó

ÒYeah. Right. Ò Hermione stood up. ÒWell, thanks Harry.Ó

*****

Hermione searched for Ron for most of the morning, and then, gave up and decided to track down Draco.

He was out at the Quidditch pitch flying, sitting by one of the stands his broom lying next to him. He looked up as Hermione approached. For a moment he looked happy, then, his face closed, wiped of all expression.

ÒHi.Ó

Draco couldnÕt read much in that one short word. He wondered if this visit boded ill for their fragile relationship.

ÒI forgot to warn youÓ Draco said ÒI take forever to get ready. YouÕre a little early.Ó

ÒOh.Ó

_What was with the girl? These one word syllables were freaking him out._ ÒIÕm surprised to see you.Ó

ÒWhy??Ó

ÒNo you tell me why? YouÕre obviously dying to tell me something. IÕm telling you right now Ð IÕm not letting you break our date. I canÕt believe a Gryffandor would even try something like that but IÕm not going to let you.Ó

ÒI wasnÕt going to break it.Ó

Draco shut up. ÒOh.Ó

ÒI just needed to see you. I guess I needed to prove to myself that this is something good. Ò

ÒYouÕre not chickening out on me.Ó

ÒIÕm a Gryffandor remember. We donÕt chicken out.Ó

ÒCome here.Ó Draco pulled her down to his lap and wound his arms about her.

Hermione needed no more urging. She bent her head and kissed Draco passionately.

ÒI never knew what I was missing.Ó Hermione sighed when they finally broke apart. 

ÒHow could Weasley give you up?Ó was DracoÕs comment, murmured as he twined one springy brown lock about his finger.

ÒOh Ron. I told Harry, but I havenÕt told Ron yet. I have to tell him before the ball, Draco.Ó

ÒIf you must. ThereÕs no reason you have to tell him now, is there?Ó Draco asked.

ÒMeaning canÕt I stay here and snog you a bit more?Ó

ÒOr stay here and do a bit more than snog?Ó Draco quipped.

ÒAnd here I thought youÕd at least wait until this evening before trying anything.Ó

ÒWell if IÕm being reformed, so to speak, being brought back to the light, I donÕt have anything to hide.Ó

Hermione sighed. ÒI know thatÕs not true, but it sounds good.Ó

ÒIÕm not the only one whoÕs full of shit. You wouldnÕt be here if I was an open aboveÑboard type.Ó

ÒDraco. I like solving mysteries, and uncovering secrets, but donÕt make anything more complicated just for my sake.Ó Hermione said seriously.

*****

Complicated was what Ginny was dealing with and although she knew Harry was worth it, she wished he would notice her of his own accord. Ginny cringed with embarrassment and shame whenever she thought of her first year at Hogwarts, unwitting minion of Tom. Still, Harry had rescued her. He was the knight with Godric GryffandorÕs sword who had saved her. What could be more romantic than having the boy she adored save her from certain doom!

Of course Harry was always saving someone. Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle Delacour. It was part of what made him a hero. It was why everyone liked him.

It wasnÕt fair! Why did Harry have to be famous? He didnÕt like the notoriety. And because he was famous, everyone thought her crush was for some hero fa 


	17. Part Seventeen

A/N IÕm trying to tack an ending onto this story. I donÕt really want it to be too AU, so IÕll probably have to rewrite old chapters. Sorry. Also we all know this absolutely positively does not belong to me.

Hermione cringed as she entered the great hall on DracoÕs arm. Why, oh why was she doing this? Draco Malfoy was an obnoxious little shit who had supported the sadistic Umbridge, whose father should still be in Azkaban, whose aunt had sent Sirius beyond the veil. How could she be on the arm of their enemy since Hogwarts began?

ÒI canÕt do this.Ó She whispered trying to drag her arm away from his. 

Draco looked at her, his grey eyes widening with alarm before he narrowed them hissing ÒWhereÕs your vaunted Gryffandor courage Hermione?Ó

ÒWhere are my Gryffandoric principles?Ó she snarled, breaking from him and running out of the room. 

She didnÕt notice Ron and Harry looking worriedly at her, as she dashed away. Her two best friends immediately stalked towards Draco.

ÒWhat did you do to her, ferret?Ó Ron swore, grabbing Malfoy by his robe.

ÒNothing, Weasley, but I will do something to you if you donÕt get your filthy hands off me.Ó Draco sneered almost relieved to be reenacting a familiar scene. Then he sighed. ÒAnd you can forget about saving the day, IÕm the one whoÓ Draco stopped realizing what her almost admitted.

HarryÕs pushed at his glasses, puzzled - ÒYou donÕt mean she changed her mind.Ó

ÒSo you can think without Granger in the room. IÕm almost impressed Potter.Ó

ÒCome on HarryÓ Ron said. ÒI reckon Hermione had the right idea. LetÕs leave the git alone. Ò

ÒYouÕre right Ron, Harry said.

Draco managed to retain some of his old arrogance as he sauntered toward the punch bowl, but inwardly he felt beaten. All his plans had hitched on this ,moment, ok maybe a few private ones in a dark corner after the dance, but for people to believe his redeemed, he had needed HermioneÕs cooperation. This he felt sure was why it was idiotic to trust anyone. Fortunately, Malfoys knew better. Draco smiled evilly. Time for the next plan.


End file.
